legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clone Wars
---- The Clone Wars was a massive, galaxy-wide conflict that spanned three years, from 22 BBY to 19 BBY. The war was fought between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems and eventually engulfed practically the entire galaxy. Unbeknownst to many, the war was actually a strategy to destroy the Jedi orchestrated by Darth Sidious, who sought for the Sith to rule the galaxy, as they had done a thousand years before. He, with his apprentice, Darth Tyranus, controlled both sides of the war and eventually initiated Order 66, a command relayed to all clone troops which told them to mercilessly gun down their Jedi commanders. History Events leading up to war See also: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Tension began to rise in the Galactic Republic as dozens of star systems began leaving the Republic to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Chancellor Palpatine, in office for ten years, was determined not to let the Republic fall in two, and relied on negotiations to keep the Republic together. Senator Padme Amidala, who actively fought against the Military Creation Act, suffered a number of attempted assassination attempts, courtesy of the Separatist leader and former Jedi, Count Dooku. Seeking to find who was responsible, Obi-Wan Kenobi travelled to the long-lost planet [Kamino, where he discovered that late Jedi Sifo-Dyas had began the construction of a massive Clone Army for the Republic. Tracking bounty hunter Jango Fett, template for the cloned soldiers and, Kenobi was convinced, the assassin trying to kill Amidala, to Geonosis, Kenobi stumbled upon a Separatist conference which revealed their plans to destroy the Republic with a new droid army. Informing the Jedi Council of these events, Kenobi was captured. His apprentice Anakin Skywalker, who had been entrusted to protect Senator Amidala, attempted to rescue him but was captured as well. All three were sentenced to death in a mockery of a trial orchestrated by Dooku and were sent to the Petronaki arena to be killed by three extremely rare and dangerous beasts; an Acklay, a Reek and a Nexu. The First Battle of Geonosis Escaping the creatures and surrounded by Destroyer Droids, things were not looking good for the three of them until Jedi Master Mace Windu showed up, bringing an army of 213 Jedi in his wake. A vicious battle was fought but, eventually, the Jedi were surrounded. The Jedi were saved by Yoda, who had travelled to Kamino himself, and who had brought a Clone Army in his wake. Rescuing the stranded Jedi, a battle ensued and the Separatist forces were forced to make a full retreat. It had been a victory for the Republic, but the war had only just begun. Appearances in Lego® *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid *7676 Republic Gunship *7673 MagnaGuard Starfighter *7674 V-19 Torrent *7675 AT-TE *7678 Droid Gunship *7680 The Twilight *7681 Seperatist Spider Droid *7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *7751 Ashoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7752 Count Dooku’s Solar Sailer *7753 Pirate Tank *8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack *8016 Hyena Droid Bomber *8039 Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser *8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter *10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker *8019 Republic Attack Shuttle *8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack *8088 ARC-170 Starfighter *9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack *9491 Geonosian Cannon *9498 Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter *9515 Malevolence *9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter *75000 Clone Troopers vs. Droidekas Battle Pack *75002 AT-RT *75004 Z-95 Headhunter *75012 BARC Speeder with Sidecar *75013 Umbaran MHC Minifigures *Anakin Skywalker *Asajj Ventress *Rotta the Huttlet *Obi Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Count Dooku *Clone trooper *Clone Trooper Wolfpack *Commander Wolffe *Commander Fox *ARF Trooper *Horn Company Clone *Bomb Squad Trooper *Clone Pilot *Mace Windu *Eeth Koth *Even Piell *Quinlan Vos *Ki-Adi Mundi *Saesee Tiin *Savage Opress *R2-D2 *Plo Koon *Kit Fisto *Captain Jag *Clone Gunner *Clone Commander *Assassin Droid *Elite Assassin Droid *Battle Droid *Super Battle Droid *Battle Droid Commander *B-1 RP *B-1 RP Commander *MagnaGuard *R4-P44 *Nute Gunray *Pilot Droid *Talz Chieftain *Chancellor Palpatine *Yoda *R7-D4 *R7-A7 *R8-B7 Category:Eras Category:The Clone Wars